Some processors may perform floating point (FP) operations. Results of such operations may be rounded in accordance with a default rounding setting. The default rounding setting may need to be modified due to various conditions applicable for a given floating point operation. The modification of the default rounding setting may be performed by read and store operations in a processor. In some situations, current state data of a processor may need to be saved prior to modification of the default rounding setting and later restored after completion of the given floating point operation. Accordingly, modification to default rounding settings in processor may cause latency, additional power consumption, etc.